This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Diets rich in saturated fats, similar to common modern Western diets are known risk factors for obesity, diabetes, cardiovascular disease later in life. We investigate whether maternal exposure to a high fat diet (HFD) affects fetal brain developing in non-human primates. We correlate MRI-based diffusion anisotropy, morphological measurements and gene expression to identify causes and mechanisms of diet induced changes and set the basis for the development of a diagnosis tool for clinical applications.